Reach Out and Touch Someone
by CaraMiaMilo
Summary: Rory and Jess talk on the phone while she's in Washington
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Rory and Jess belong not to me, but to WB and Amy   
Sherman-Palladino.   
  
  
"Yo"   
  
"Jess? Hey, it's Rory."   
  
"Thought you were in Washington."   
  
"I am."   
  
"Calling for advice on surviving in the big city?"  
  
"Yeah, my dorm is a real rough-and-tumble kind of place. I'm especially concerned about the cafeteria."  
  
"Just avoid the green thing with noodles. It's an alien intelligence."  
  
"I think my roommate is an alien intelligence."  
  
"Paris already making you insane?"   
  
"Not too bad...well, yeah, a little. Mostly it's just the chaos of travel   
and registration and moving in. I must've met 400 thousand people all   
with the same two haircuts, all wearing plaid."   
  
"Ooh, it's 'Night of the Living Preppies.' Wish I were there."   
  
"I wish you were too. Well, I guess I'm gonna get some sleep. Night   
Jess."   
  
"Night Rory."   
-------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
" 'lo? "   
  
"Hey Jess, it's Rory."   
  
"Hey, two for two. Paris MUST be making you insane."   
  
"Yeah, Paris and everyone. I don't think I'm cut out for politics."   
  
"Doesn't surprise me. Can you sneak a book into the seminar?"   
  
"No, we're always in small groups. Paris is thriving--she's perfect   
at this. I didn't know she could be so happy."   
  
"You sound happy for her."   
  
"I really am, actually. I guess it probably is good for us to get to know each   
other better before next year."   
  
"But she's got you doing all work and no play."   
  
"He shoots, he scores. I have a date tomorrow, though."   
  
"A date? Won't Dean be a little weird about that?"   
  
"Probably. But we sort of agreed to see other people while I was   
gone."   
  
"Dean agreed to that?"   
  
"Well, I didn't give him much choice."   
  
"That does explain something..."   
  
"What?"   
  
"Oh nothing..."   
  
"WHAT?"   
  
"I just saw Dean walking with Melissa Davies this morning and wondered whether I should start selling tickets for   
the flogging. Guess not."   
  
"Wow, that was fast. It's kinda sweet that he picked her, though.   
They always had a lot in common--we hung out some during last year's   
spring festival and they got along really well."   
  
"You don't sound jealous at all."   
  
"I'm not. I love Dean, but I think my feelings are a little more   
fraternal than they ought to be for a girlfriend."   
  
"Probably a wise decision, then."   
  
"Yeah."   
  
"Yeah."   
  
"Gosh, suddenly I'm really sleepy."   
  
"Talking to me puts you to sleep, huh?"   
  
"No, just relaxes me. G'night, Jess."   
  
"Night Ror'."   
-----------------------------------------------------------------   
"Dominos Pizza"   
  
"What? I leave town for a few weeks and Luke sells the diner to a   
national pizza chain?"   
  
"Hey--three days, three calls. Is this going to be a nightly event?"   
  
"I dunno. You mind?"   
  
"You're kidding, right? How was your date?"   
  
"You'd think the student body president of Exeter academy would be   
more literate."   
  
"I take it you're not in love."   
  
"In spite of Mr. Exeter's finest efforts, my heart has escaped   
unscathed. He drank diet cola."   
  
"Uh-oh. Bad sign. He didn't read his Gilmore girls dating primer."   
  
"Nope. Actually, he kept asking me about Paris; I think he's really   
interested in her but intimidated. I might try to play matchmaker."   
  
"Dabbling in Paris's personal life seems risky."   
  
"You know me. Life on the edge. And this place doesn't provide too many easy thrills."   
  
"Private school leadership camp not heavily populated with rebellious   
sorts, huh?"   
  
"Nope. Hence my nightly phone calls to James Dean."   
  
"James Dean appreciates the attention."   
  
"The benefits are mutual. G'night, Jim."   
  
"Night Ror. Sweet dreams."   
  
"You too, Jess."   
-------------------------------------------------------------------   
"Hi Rory."   
  
"How'd you know it was me?"   
  
"Well, let's see, it's 11pm and the phone rang. Historical experience   
from the last two weeks indicates that every night at approximately   
11pm, the phone will ring and it will be Rory. So lucky guess?"   
  
"Hmmm. Maybe I need to mix it up a little."   
  
"Don't you dare. I'd panic and have to steal someone's car to drive   
there and check on you. "   
  
"At least then I'd have some interesting company."   
  
"Yes, but then I wouldn't be able to make it back to Stars Hollow in time   
for summerschool, and everyone would be shocked at you for knocking me   
off the straight and narrow path."   
  
"I guess this means I haven't been missing any good pranks."   
  
"No. But Luke yelled at Dean."   
  
"WHAT?"   
  
"Apparently you neglected to tell anyone but me that you and Dean had   
decided to cool things off. Luke caught him in the gazebo with Marci   
Collins and came pretty close to decking him before Dean got the story   
out."   
  
"Uh-oh. Are Luke and Mom mad that I didn't tell them?"   
  
"Luke isn't mad. Maybe a little confused. He doesn't know I know. Your   
mom wasn't around today so she may not know yet."   
  
"Yeah, she had an inn-owner's thingy in Hartford. She probably found   
out as soon as she got home, though."   
  
"You haven't talked to her?"   
  
"Not since Tuesday. Wait--Marci Collins? What happened to Melissa   
Davies?"   
  
"Hey, don't ask me. I just report 'em as I see 'em. And I prefer to avoid   
Dean and the burning hostility he routinely hurls my way.   
So your Mom isn't getting these nightly Rory   
reports, huh?"   
  
"I talk to her every couple of days."   
  
"I'm honored."   
  
"So I'll talk to you tomorrow?"   
  
"I'll count the minutes. But why don't I do some of the calling? Save   
you the long distance."   
  
"S'okay--my mom got me one of those cell phones with unlimited free   
long distance after 10pm. I sound like a commercial. But you're   
sweet to offer."   
  
"I'm working on an image change--swapping James Dean for Jimmy   
Stewart."   
  
"Oh I definitely think you should stick with Dodger--maybe I'll get   
you a top hat."   
  
"A sexy accessory needed by every modern man."   
  
"I think they sell them at the gift shop at Ford's Theater."   
  
"Oh that is so morbid. I think you should go to sleep now."   
  
"Night Jess."   
  
"Night Rory."   
-----------------------------------------------------------------   
"Greetings and Salutations, oh great leader in training."   
  
"Don't say leader. What an ugly, horrible word. I may never be able to   
rid it of the connotations."   
  
"I take it you have not had the best day."   
  
"I just want to sleep for about 72 hours. The teachers are amazing and   
I know this'll be terrific for getting into Harvard, but there's a   
problem with leadership conferences: everyone thinks they're the   
leader. Nobody knows how to follow. I'm surrounded by future   
politicians competing with each other for position and influence. I've   
met people who make Paris seem laid back and sensitive. I haven't read   
anything more interesting than a newspaper in five weeks. I'm ready to   
scream and have decided to become a flute major so I never have to   
discuss current events again. Remind me to tell my mother to buy me a   
flute. But at least they're taking us to see Laurie Anderson   
tomorrow."   
  
"Laurie Anderson? Isn't she, well, too alternative for that crowd?"   
  
"You'd think. But she's playing at the Kennedy Center, so she counts   
as fine art. My mom was incensed. She said it made her feel old."   
  
"Yeah, it's sort of like when Bob Dylan started winning Oscars. Your   
speech is slurring."   
  
"I'm in bed, under the covers, with the lights off, trying to pretend   
I'm at home in my room."   
  
"Oh. Should I play along? Hey Rory, I guess I'll see you and your mom   
in the diner for coffee tomorrow morning."   
  
"Oh I can't tell you how much I want to come to the diner for coffee   
tomorrow morning. I miss Luke's coffee. I miss Luke--I miss you."   
  
"I miss you too. There's less than two weeks to go, you know."   
  
"I know. I just wish it were even less than that. Tell me a story?"   
  
"Sure..."  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
"5 weeks down; one week to go!"   
  
"You're counting the days until I get home, I see."   
  
"There's a calendar on the refrigerator. It's like Advent."   
  
"Are there chocolates for every day?"   
  
"Chocolate covered coffee beans."   
  
"Bummer--you'll have eaten them all by the time I get home."   
  
"Actually I'm saving them in a little jar for you."   
  
"I knew there was a reason I liked you."   
  
"The mystery is solved. How's camp?"   
  
"Better. I'm exhausted. Paris is a megalomaniac. I guess I'm learning   
a lot, though."   
  
"I take it Paris is not in this evening?"   
  
"She's on a date. Exeter boy finally overcame his inhibitions."   
  
"Ah, matchmaker, matchmaker..."   
  
"Actually I had nothing to do with it. They were having this blow-out   
argument in the cafeteria and he got so frustrated he just kind of   
grabbed her and kissed her. They've been pretty inseparable ever   
since."   
  
"Not being separated is good."   
  
"Tell me about it. G'night Dodger."   
  
"Night Rory."   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------   
"Hi there."   
  
"Have you been listening to Peter Gabriel?"   
  
"You caught me. It's Totally 80s night here at Luke's Diner. There's   
no room for 90s cynicism when Rory Gilmore is coming home tomorrow.   
The whole town is ebullient."  
  
"Will you be at the bus station? My flight gets into Hartford at 1:30   
so I should make it home around 3."   
  
"I'll be there. In line behind your mom who hasn't stopped grinning   
since yesterday."   
  
"I'm so excited I'm afraid I won't be able to sleep a wink and then   
I'll be all jetlagged and incapable of appreciating the wonders of   
Stars Hollow."   
  
"I don't think you can get jetlagged flying within the same time zone.   
But I'll send over the counting sheep and bring coffee to the bus   
stop. See you tomorrow, Ror."   
  
"Can't wait. Night Jess."   
  
"G'night." 


	2. Chapter 2

-----------------------------------------------------------------   
Jess lay back on his bed and smiled. Rory was coming home tomorrow.   
He couldn't believe she'd actually called him every single night she'd   
been in Washington. It was going to be a little weird when she got   
back--he wasn't sure he was going to be able to go to sleep without   
their bedtime chats. Not that he slept all that well after talking to her anyway.   
He wondered if Lorelei knew she was calling him --surely she must.   
Rory didn't keep secrets from her mother. But then again, she didn't tell her   
about the situation with Dean. Hmmm...rebellious Rory. Jess figured he   
could get used to that. He fell asleep, his mind filled with thoughts of ways they   
might rebel together...   
  
  
  
Saturday afternoon, 2:25 pm.   
  
Rory sat on the bus, watching and counting the mile markers. She   
figured she was actually going to get home about 15 minutes earlier   
than she'd predicted. Her fingers tapped nervously on the back of the   
book she was ignoring. What was she going to say to Jess? They'd   
never actually talked about the kiss they'd shared when he'd returned   
from New York, and in spite of talking on the phone every night for   
the last six weeks, they'd never directly discussed their relationship   
or how things were going to be when she got home. The subtext of their   
conversations was clearly affectionate, and she knew that their   
friendship was rock-solid now, but flirting on the phone was...well,   
she couldn't help but wonder how physical proximity was going to   
affect their comfort level with each other. She'd figured out by the   
end of the first week, after a couple of very boring dates with   
supposedly very intelligent young men, that Jess really was more than   
extraordinary, and her dreams had been getting steamier with each   
passing night. But it was going to be weird; she just knew it. What   
if the subject didn't come up? Could she really act like she just   
thought of him as a friend? Was she brave enough to bring it up   
herself? She sat, nervously tapping and worrying, fighting the urge   
to bite her nails, and counted the miles and minutes to home.   
  
20 minutes later, the bus pulled into Stars Hollow and Rory caught a   
glimpse of her mother, sitting on the bench with two cups of Luke's   
coffee and the biggest smile Rory'd ever seen on her face as she   
watched the bus pull in. Rory's nerves were suddenly replaced with a   
bouncy excitement, and she gathered her bags and perched on the edge   
of her seat. The moment the bus stopped, she bounded out of her seat   
and out the door of the bus.   
  
"Mom!" Rory dropped her bags and hugged her mother. "I'm so glad to   
be home. I missed you so much! I have so much to tell you--Paris is   
verifiably insane and I take no responsibility for the consequences of   
her plans for next year, but I met some really interesting   
people--there's this one girl from Boston who I'd really like to   
invite down here for a visit 'cause we had such a great time in the   
museums and hanging out at the back of the group making fun of all the   
politicians-in-training--oh yeah, I brought you presents; they're in   
my bag..."   
  
Rory let go of her mother, sat down on the bench and started   
plundering through her bag.   
  
"Presents!" Lorelei clapped her hands. "Goody goody!"   
  
"Uh-oh."   
  
"Humph," said Lorelai. "Uh-oh does not bode well for my presents."   
  
"I think I packed them in my suitcase."   
  
"Suitcase!" said Lorelei. "Now that you mention it, I think your   
suitcase may be the reason why that bus driver over there is giving me   
the evil eye. I think he wants to know which suitcases are yours. Get   
over there fast, daughter of mine! Spare your mother from the curse of   
the Greyhound!"   
  
Laughing, Rory went to gather her luggage. Lorelei grabbed the larger   
of the bags and began dragging it behind her toward the bench where   
Rory had left her purse and carry-on.   
  
"I knew it," said Lorelei, "you stole the Library of Congress. I knew   
you couldn't be trusted around that many books. What else could make   
these suitcases so heavy?"   
  
"Not the whole library, just Jefferson's original volumes. It's   
just that we were staying in Georgetown and there were so many amazing   
little shops and bookstores and they kept taking us to museums with   
the coolest little gift shops..."   
  
"Ladies, do you need some help with that luggage?" said a male voice   
behind Rory.   
  
"Dean!" Rory smiled and gave him a hug. "How're you? How's summer so   
far?"   
  
"Pretty good," Dean responded. "I'll tell you all about it sometime;   
maybe over lunch tomorrow or something?"   
  
"I'd like that," Rory answered, smiling. At least things apparently   
weren't going to be weird with Dean. She pushed the thoughts of   
Jess--and where was he anyway?--out of her mind, picked up her purse   
and carry-on and started to follow Dean away from the bench.   
  
Their little entourage only got a few feet before she saw him, turning   
the corner and walking toward her with his trademark swagger and his   
hands shoved into the pockets of his jeans. Rory turned toward him   
and stopped dead in her tracks, prompting a puzzled "Rory?" from her   
mom who almost plowed into her.   
  
"I'll be right back, Mom," Rory said distractedly. She dropped the   
bags she was holding and began walking to meet him, a completely   
involuntary smile spreading over her face. Within steps she was   
running, then hurling herself into his arms and wrapping her arms   
around his neck as he spun her around and around and whispered in her   
ear, "You're home. I'm so glad you're home." He set her down   
with about a foot of space between them, but left his hands on her   
waist and looked into her laughing face. Rory's eyes fell to Jess's   
mouth and she bit her lip, slammed her eyes shut and averted them to   
look at her shoes. Jess chuckled and held her waist a little more   
tightly. "Amazing," he thought. He knew exactly what she was thinking.  
  
"I want to kiss you too," he murmurred. Rory looked up at him; her eyes registering surprise. For a moment he   
thought he'd misunderstood, then her eyes fell to his mouth and he could see her remember how they felt. She   
moistened her lips in anticipation and dragged her eyes, dark with the recollection, back up to his.   
  
"Jess," she breathed. But his hands kept her from leaning forward.   
  
"There's too many people here," he whispered. "This kiss…well, it could be embarrassing, so..." Jess inhaled a   
shaky breath. "Later. I've waited this long. I want to wait until we're alone."   
  
She smiled. There was a crooked half-smirk on his face but his eyes were glittering and intense. It wasn't going to   
be weird at all. It was going to be incredible. 


End file.
